I Can't Help The Way I've Fallen For You
by NicoleMary27
Summary: It was slow and simple, it fit him so well and his voice sounded so beautiful. She crouched by his door listening to the soft strums of his guitar and the different tones of his voice. He made her calm. And she loved him for it.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_ H_ey you guys. So this is my restart. I'm starting all over with my fanfiction and trying something new. Please R&R.__**  
**__**Disclaimer:**_ _you know none of this belongs to me other than the plot. You've got to thank JKR and the FeltBeats for that_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**And tick tock, goes the clock**__**  
**__**Time is going so slow**__**  
**__**And I'm supposed to be fast asleep**__**  
**__**A couple hours ago**_

Hermione sat in the silver and green Heads' Common Room, there was no color on the walls, just dozens and dozens of bookshelves adorning every wall carrying Draco's and her own favorite books. She was contemplating over which book to re-read, a muggle book, "Warrior Princess" or a wizard's book, "Wonders of the Wizarding World." She bit her lip. This decision was so hard for her, both books were extremely engrossing but each different in its own way. She heard the slam of the door as Draco entered the common room.

Yes he was Draco now.

Ever since they started to act civil towards one another, their bond had grown and they had become fast friends, staying up to ungodly hours talking, or studying, or just sitting there, comforted by each other's presence.

_**So I, I need to exercise**__**  
**__**Alright, I've got to rest these eyes**__**  
**__**And I, I need to knock on some doors**__**  
**__**When I won't have to lie here by myself anymore**_

She had learned so much about him. He played the guitar, he loved studying Egyptology and runes, and that he had carried a worn out copy of "The Alchemist" in his robes everyday for the last two weeks. It annoyed her to no end that he was only reading that same book and had been reading it and re-reading it and re-re-reading it over and over again.

She didn't even bother looking up since she already knew he'd be sitting at the same spot with his guitar squished between is lap and that damn Alchemist book. She bit her lip and sighed.

"When are you going to get a new damn book?" she said with a tiresome look on her face, she was only teasing him, he knew it too and would usually play along.

"What?" he asked inquiringly.

She looked up to see him sitting there robes strewn on the couch, his tie askew, and hair seriously ruffled up. He was writing furiously on a piece of parchment. It looked as if he was going to stab a hole in it if he kept writing like that. His forehead wrinkled in contemplation.

She scooted over next to him and asked, "What are you writing?"

His face drained of all color, if that was possible, as he said, "Nothing just…uh…homework."

She smiled, "Really? Maybe I can help."

He sighed as he looked at her, "No, I'm good Mia."

She was confused. What was he doing that he didn't want her to see? She shrugged it off and went back to contemplating on what book she was going to read.

_**'Cause time isn't healing**__**  
**__**Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling**__**  
**__**And I, I can't help the way I feel about you**__**  
**__**'Cause time isn't healing**__**  
**__**Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling**__**  
**__**And I, I can't help the way I've fallen for you**_

After an hour or two the clock chimed… it was almost twelve at night. He looked up to the clock and murmured goodnight to her he left the common room and went to his personal dorm. In no time she heard him playing his guitar, he would stop at random intervals and groan in frustration, she could hear the scratch of a quill on paper every time he stopped. It was some of the best music she had heard in a while, it was slow and simple, it fit his personality so well. She crouched by his door listening to the soft strums of his guitar and the different tones of his voice. He made her calm, and he made her heart clench.

He finished strumming the cords and took in a big breath. She could see through the little crack in the door that he had put his head against the windowsill.

She had held her breath the whole time. Sighing she stood up, she felt wobbly and lost her balance falling through the doorway.

She looked up to see Draco startled. She looked into his face to see his eyes. They looked as if he was laughing on the inside, like a personal joke.

She grunted and let out a little, "Hey."

He put his guitar down and walked over.

She looked up into his eyes, which held the largest bout of laughter. She loved the color of his eyes, so blue, so happy. They reminded her of the sky on the sunny days, where there were the whitest clouds everywhere that shined and made the sky look so beautiful and clear.

_**I have a run and try to send me to sleep**__**  
**__**But things aren't all that they seem**__**  
**__**The only time I seem to spend with you**__**  
**__**Is all in my dreams**_

He asked with a smile tugging at his lips, "So, what are you doing in my doorway? Spying on me are you?"

She laughed nervously, "Uh, no, not really, I was gonna tell you something, but you made me forget what I was going to say. Thanks a lot Malfoy," she laughed nervously

He chuckled loudly, "What did you think of my song? I still need to fix a lot of it but I like criticism."

She looked at him, moving around to sit Indian style. She thought he was crazy for thinking anything would be wrong with that song.

She murmured, "I thought it was one of the most amazing songs I have ever heard Draco."

Just at that moment his smile grew larger. She realized how amazing his smile was and how it made her heart ache looking at it.

He didn't say anything.

She sighed and asked, "The girl you wrote that song for must really be lucky…"

He looked down at her with an astounding smile so amazing that her heart truly burned. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him at that moment.

"Well, I have no idea if she'd like me at all, I've been going crazy about her," he looked longingly into her eyes. He was so happy.

She looked at him sadly, if only he knew. Her eyes shining with tears, ready to drop from the ache in her heart. She didn't notice that he was moving closer, towards her.

She whispered, "I bet she does. She'd be lucky to have you Draco, you're one of a kind."

She looked down in fear that he would laugh at her. She didn't feel his body come next to her. Pulling her chin up and looking straight in her eyes, his were clouding over, she was shaking.

He leaned in to kiss her.

Kissing.

_**So I, I need to let her go**__**  
**__**Would it have worked? I guess I'll never know**__**  
**__**And I, I need to hit the road**__**  
**__**And find me a girl of my own**_

It wasn't anything like her books told her. It wasn't like fireworks, it wasn't like anything she had ever felt in her life, it was like molten lava, moving slowly in her, from her toes to the tip of her fingers. It was finding herself in the one person she never thought of finding it in.

He moved away from her. She opened her eyes to see him inches away. His eyes closed as if contemplating the moment. The moonlight from the window was reflecting off his light, soft hair. She sighed, sad that the moment was over, waiting for him to yell, telling her it was all a mistake, waiting for him to kick her out of his room.

Waiting.

He did none of those things. He held her in his arms as he laid back, leaning onto his bedpost as he held her so softly wrapping his arms around her and sighing. They looked at the moonlight for how long… she didn't know, she didn't care, because at that moment all it was him, her, and the beautiful moon.

Her eyes closed slowly the warmth of his body next to her and the motion of his thumb on her arm, caressing her into a deep sleep.

_**'Cause time isn't healing**__**  
**__**Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling**__**  
**__**And I, I can't help the way I feel about you**__**  
**__**'Cause time isn't healing**__**  
**__**Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling**__**  
**__**And I, I can't help the way I feel about you**_

The sound of birds chirping woke her up. The night before was so surreal that she didn't believe it. She looked around. She was in her room, she sighed in sadness. So she hadn't really heard him sing, she hadn't kissed him, and she hadn't fallen asleep in his arms. She closed her eyes, wanting to remember all the bits and pieces of her dream. It seemed so real to her. Out her door she heard the whistle of the teapot, and before she knew it a blonde haired male walked into her room with that smile of his. She pretended she was sleeping. He laid her cup of tea next to her bed.

Crouching next to her "sleeping" form he whispered, "Good morning my sunshine."

He kissed her lips softly. So it hadn't been a dream after all.

She smiled. Sitting up and giving him a kiss back.

It had been real.

_**And I, I can't help the way I feel about you**_

He held her tightly as he whispered softly into her ear, "Oh Mia, I can't help the way I've fallen for you."

She sighed deeply, "Don't worry Drake, I've fallen even deeper."

_**And I, I can't help the way I've fallen for you**__._


	2. New Similar Story

Hello there! If you're wondering why I'm updating this, it is because many people are following this story and I have another similar to this one on my webpage title " Not like the Movies" Those who liked this story are sure to like the new one. :)

A link to the story can be found here, on

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)s(slash)63749331(slash)Not_Like_The_Movies

Or

On my page

Thanks! :)


End file.
